


Bathed In You

by tiernan



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiernan/pseuds/tiernan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happens is an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathed In You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [dreamwidth](http://tiernan.dreamwidth.org/474.html).

The first time it happens is an accident. Grantaire pulls back just enough to wet his lips, but before he can get them around Enjolras's cock again, his face is hit with a load of come. Enjolras drops to his knees, unusually apologetic, and picks up a discarded shirt to help clean Grantaire off. Grantaire grabs Enjolras's arms to stop him and quirks a grin. "I'm glad my eyes were closed," he says, leaning forward to give his partner a quick kiss.

Enjolras is so caught up in apologizing and feeling bad for taking part in such a degrading act that he doesn't notice Grantaire has also spent himself. He can't understand why the man is so calm about the whole thing. Even for him, that has to be humiliating. Grantaire tells him to forget about it, that he's fine, and he'll be the one to decide what humiliates him or not.

The second time is also an accident, with much the same aftermath.

The third time, Grantaire takes matters into his own hands. He can't come right out and say that he enjoys when Enjolras finishes on his face, so he decides to show him. Near the end of a long, drawn-out blowjob, he picks the exact right moment to lean his head back and close his eyes. Enjolras is too far gone to stop him, but once he's spent, his bewilderment makes itself known.

"I like it," Grantaire says with a slightly exasperated sigh, directing Enjolras's attention to his stomach, where the proof of his enjoyment is clear.

"But why?"

Grantaire shrugs. "Why do I like anything? It feels good." Enjolras scowls, and the subject is dropped.

Some weeks later, Grantaire is on his knees again, working Enjolras over with his mouth. He's barely begun to get into it when Enjolras tugs on his hair. He frees his mouth and looks up.

"I'll do it," Enjolras says quietly. "That thing you like. I'll do it for you."

Grantaire is momentarily torn between not wanting to make Enjolras too uncomfortable and desperately wanting the facial. His expression doesn't hide the dilemma, and Enjolras shakes his head. "We're equals. If you want something like that, you just have to ask. I don't mind doing it if it makes you happy."

Before Grantaire can reply, Enjolras pulls him up into a kiss. When they part, Grantaire settles himself between his partner's legs and licks his length, shivering in anticipation.


End file.
